


It's For Life, But You Can Get It For Christmas

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili gets a surprise early Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Life, But You Can Get It For Christmas

“What’s this?” Kíli asked, picking up the sealed, blank envelope Fíli had just dropped in his lap on his way through to the kitchen.

“Open it and find out,” the blond called over his shoulder as he rummaged in the fridge for something to snack on.

Frowning slightly Kíli ripped open the envelope, frown deepening when he pulled out a small square of notebook paper with an address written on it in Fíli’s neat hand.

“What’s this?” he asked again, waving the page at the blond as Fíli flopped next to him on the sofa, happily munching on an apple.

“An address,” he answered through a mouthful of partially chewed apple.

“You’re gross,” Kíli grimaced.

“But you still love me,” Fíli grinned, swallowing his bite before leaning over and planting a kiss on Kíli’s cheek, lips sticky and sweet from the juice of the apple.

“I don’t know why,” the brunet grinned back, shoving Fíli’s shoulder, “So what’s the address for?”

“Your early Christmas present,” Fíli answered rather nonchalantly.

“Present? Are we going to get it now? What is it? Why are we going to some random house to get it?”

“I’ve arranged for us to go tomorrow to pick your present up,” Fíli chuckled as Kíli started to bounce next to him, “I’m not going to tell you what it is, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I did.”

“But I get an early present? And I get it tomorrow?”

“Yes and yes,” the blond answered, putting his apple core to one side just in time as he suddenly found himself with an armful of excitable Kíli covering his face with kisses.

-x-

Armed the next morning with a satnav, google maps print out and ‘Road Map of Britain’, Kíli dragged Fíli to the car.

“I think I’ll drive,” the blond said, plucking the keys from Kíli’s fingers as the brunet practically vibrated in excitement.

“Ok, you know where you’re going?” Kíli asked, juggling all his maps and devices as he tried to open the passenger side door.

“Yes, Kíli, I’m not Uncle Thorin,” catching the satnav as it fell from Kíli’s grip, Fíli plugged it in and typed in the postcode as he waited for Kíli to settle and organise his maps. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Kíli grinned.

-x-

It only took them half an hour to get to their destination; Kíli following their progress with his finger on the maps in his lap, while Fíli glanced at the satnav every now and again.

“Well we’re here and to prove it, we’ve arrived,” Fíli said, turning off the engine, “Ready for your present?”

Fíli’s answer was a flurry of paper as Kíli threw his maps on the backseat before tumbling out of the car, only just remembering to unclip his seatbelt.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Fíli chuckled, exiting the car in a more sedate fashion before following his brother up the gravel path to the house.

The dark green front door was opened by an older lady with a kind, plump face, surrounded by a riot of dark curls.

“Good morning!” she chirped, “Can I assume you boys are Fíli and Kíli?”

“You can,” Fíli smiled, “I take it you’re Bella?”

“I am indeed. Why don’t you boys come in? They’ve just woken up for they’d enjoy some new playmates.”

Following Bella into the house, Kíli grew more and more excited as the sounds of happy yips and little paws on hard wood floors made themselves known.

“Fíli…” Kíli gasped, freezing when they entered the livingroom to stare wide-eyed at the eight gangly puppies running and playing round the room.

“Yes, Kíli?”

“Is this?”

“Your early Christmas present?”

Kíli nodded, turning his wide-eyed gaze to the blond beside him.

“Of course it is,” Fíli smiled softly, nudging Kíli forward, “All you have to do is choose one.”

“You’ve got the pick of the litter,” Bella said, smiling as the young brunet lowered himself to the floor to be immediately set upon by energetic puppies.

“What breed are they?” Kíli asked, laughing as two of the pups started tugging on his laces.

“Irish wolfhound cross Staffordshire bull terrier,” Bella answered.

“It’s an odd mix, were they planned?” Fíli wondered out loud, grinning as a puppy wormed its way under the back of Kíli’s baggy hoodie.

“Not at all,” Bella chuckled, pointing out the large wolfhound lounging on the sofa, paws hanging just out of reach of any sharp puppy teeth, “That one there decided to jump the fence to have a rather illicit affair with the neighbour’s staffie, we didn’t know until it was too late. But, I suppose, at least she had the sense to choose a good father for her pups.”

“How so?”

“He’s a wonderful dog, soft as a chewed up toffee and the patience of a saint. This lot knock him over and clamber all over him, and he doesn’t even twitch, just lays there till they’re done then gives them all a good cleaning.”

It took twenty minutes for Kíli to finally settle on a puppy as Fíli and Bella chatted; all of the gangly little things had collapsed in a pile for a nap, except for one who’d instead decided to worm its way into the front of Kíli’s hoodie, only it’s little nose peeking out from under the hem.

“Fíli, can we have this one?” he asked quietly, trying not to wake the slumbering pups.

“Of course you can.”

“Just let me get his things together then you can take him to his new home,” Bella added, bustling about as she packed up a blanket, a few toys, a small bag of puppy food, and the receipt for the money Fíli had already given her while Kíli had been playing with the pups.

“D’you need a hand up?” Fíli asked as he disentangled himself from the mother who’d decided he’d make an excellent pillow.

“Just hold him for a sec?” Kíli said, holding out the warm, sleepy puppy to the blond after he’d managed to carefully dig him out of his hoodie.

Fíli happily cuddled the puppy while Kíli clambered to his feet, earning himself a sleepy lick to the chin and an affectionate kiss to the cheek.

Taking the pup back, Kíli tucked him back into his hoodie before crouching down in front of his mother.

“Thank you,” he said, scratching behind the wolfhound’s ear, “I promise we’ll take the very best care of him.” With on last good scritch to her ear, Kíli stood and smiled at Bella, “Thank you as well, for letting us have him.”

“You’re most welcome,” Bella said, tears in her eyes as she cupped the yawning puppy’s face, “Now you be a good boy for these lads, y’hear, little one, make your parents and humans proud.”

After a few more tearful goodbyes, thank yous and promises of sending pictures, the lads were finally on their way home.

“Thank you, Fíli, seriously, this is the best present ever,” Kíli said, tugging Fíli closer to kiss him properly when they pulled to a stop at a red light.

“You’re welcome,” Fíli smiled a little dopily as they parted.

“We’re going to have to go out and get him everything,” Kíli suddenly realised, releasing Fíli as the light turned green.

“Already done, Uncle Thorin should’ve dropped it all off while we were picking him up. He’s going to need a name, y’know.”

“You’re the best, Fíli. We’ll name him together once he shows his personality a bit more at home,” Kíli grinned, running his fingers through the pup’s soft shaggy coat.

In his opinion, this was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I give up, I'm never going to catch up. This series is now 'Sporadic Advent Attempt' as I'm always going to be a few days behind it seems.  
> This hasn't really been proofread properly, so you spot something wrong please tell me, thank you.


End file.
